Mass-Bajeena Quattro(Disney's Star 🌟
Mass-Bajeena Quattro is a supporting character from Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure . He is also a supporting character from the Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars films . Not much history is known about Quattro but only the history of his aftermath is . Quattro is a very rare and supporting character who actually appears in several Disney films and in the Pretty Cure franchise . 'Early Life' Quattro was born during the civil rights movement on June 4, 1966, while his mother Hajime went marching with Dr.Martin Luther King , Jr. and during their March on Washington . His mother was forced to give birth in a forest near the entrance to the U.S. Capitol with very much help from Dr.King's supporters . She also gave birth to an immortal Pretty Cure female saint named Amamiya-Mass Sayla,who is known as Cure Sparkle on her way to Tokyo thanks to free passports from the Black Panthers on September 12,1967 but she had already been in Tokyo prior before her birth. Quattro is actually Japanese/European-American (since natural blonde hair and blue eyes pretty much are inherited) but Sayla is actually Japanese and Pretty much half European-American but she is confirmed as African-American and Japanese . During his early childhood while living in America, Quattro did not pretty much have a happy life .His father Aznable Char constantly beats on him and spanks him from trying to fight back against him and leave the country . Hajime got mad at Char and burned the right side of his face with gasoline and set a match on him .(She should've used a gun cause that would work rather quickly than that ) and later that same day, she filed for divorce but the state of Florida was that stupid enough to hold her case til 1967 . She was then beaten and raped by Char but was already carrying Sayla by later giving birth to Sayla on September 15,1967 . The good news is that Sayla survived but her mother didn't due to the fact that Char nearly raped her and she was killed by Aznable Mary that same day . Sayla had already became a Gundam pilot and a female saint Pretty Cure at the newly reformed Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization in Tokyo but Quattro was never seen again . Ever. '' 'Disney's Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1985 -1986) At age 12, Quattro is seen recovering from PSTD ( known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) after joining the AUEG ( Known as the Anti-Military/Anti-Government/Anti-Society Union Earth Group) under the careful eye of Amuro and his wife Belotica (jeez, Louise) and the once human now cyborg Sheen Emma . Zeta took place on this date during the Intergalactic War on May 9, 1971 . He then meets his lovely girlfriend named Equuleus Harumi Kyoko while remaining in the AUEG-til their untimely defeat . Quattro had plenty of help from Noa-Hashima Bright and his family but during the last episode "Riders in the Skies " ''Quattro went missing -meaning that he was quickly captured by the Zeon and taken into modern slavery known as human trafficking -which was set up by Haman Kahn and her infected cybernetic zombie-like goons -who also took the lives of Emma and Hayato just like in the horror flicks but this is brutal here in the real world and none of this should've happened at all, period . 'Disney's Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (the aftermath)/ Disney Presents :Saint Seiya Saintia Sho /Disney's Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ The year is actually 1979 in this anime taking place after Disney's Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam '''episode 50 "''Riders in the Skies" so both anime shows known as ''Disney's Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and '''Disney's Saint Seiya Saintia Sho '''are both really interconnected in the same storyline . Now once again the make and female eternal Gundam pilots and Pretty Cures of the newly rebirthed International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth have just been notified about this humanitarian crisis situation while successfully completing their mission to protect U.S. President Regan Ronald and his family and administration from the cruel and evil cybernetic-zombie like goons in Washingon, D C. on January 20, 1981 . A mysterious beautiful Pretty Cure Gundam pilot named Harumi Kyoko (known as Equulues Kyoko) was sent to the verified location to rescue the slaves . After been notified about her arrival via Tenjo Kite (Disney's Yu -Gi -Oh! Arc V)' Quattro starts to become the next Tubman Harriet by making up his own Underground Railroad and his own positive speeches to help him lead the way . During the escape ,Quattro finally meets Kyoko again and this time -they are confronted by Char , Mary and their cybernetic -zombie like goons . Having no choice, she takes out her Cosmos Transformation Locket , opens in it up while saying an incantation and becomes Equuleus Kyoko later saving his and the lives of the other slaves in the process . They are later rescued by Hellsing and are taken to Tokyo at their place to get medical evaluations . But on the positive side though, Quattro is pretty much of a great father and doesn't take after his father Char but only takes after his mother, Hajime . Quattro loves Equuleus Kyoko and wants to have a positive future with her . But however, that future would soon be exposed once they decided to get their own room and board at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization in Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��, meaning that they would run into her twin sister Equuleus Shoko- who still hasn't seen her in a while (after when Kyoko was cursed and almost became Eris) and has become a manga artist (but she already knew that she has her room next door to her sister's room. Now that's really something to fear !) Quattro is also working to become a professional hairdresser already has a part-time job as a detective at the newly rebirthed AUEG - which is seen in the 'Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure '''-'Outside Legend :The Amazing Adventures of The AUEG Detective Agency' OVA. He' will also be seen in the upcoming ''Pretty''' Cure All Stars '' '''film (which is also a part of the ''Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars franchise ) set to be released in 2020. 'Late Appearances (Disney's Futari wa Pretty Cure/Pretty Cute All Stars Disney Films)' Quattro makes his first appearance in '' Disney's Futari wa Pretty Cure and Disney's Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart series . ''Where he and Equuleus Kyoko have been given temporary powers to help rid the Earth of all evil. He alongside Equuleus Kyoko also make several appearances in ''Disney's Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Disney's Suite Pretty Cure, Disney's Heartcatch Pretty Cure , Disney's Fresh Pretty Cure, Disney's Smile Pretty Cure , Disney's Yes! Pretty Cure 5 , Disney's Yes! Pretty Cure 5(should of been Yes! Pretty Cure 6 cause of Milky Rose but that's O.K. with me ) , Disney's Kara Kira Pretty Cure, Disney's Kara Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode , Disney's Hugtto Pretty Cure (in the list original ending omitted from the original TV broadcast-not cool man.) And last but not least :Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure , Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing New Adventures at Home on Planet Earth in Tokyo, Japan and All Over Planet Earth ! - and the brand new series Disney's Healing Good Pretty Cure . ''He has also made appearances in several Disney films :''Frozen, Frozen 2, Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars '' films-including 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents :Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage-Eien no Tomodachi- as well in this recent Disney anime series . 'The Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece -March 4,1983 At the festival, the names of both Quattro of the Orion & Equuleus Kyoko are constantly being heard of but they were never seen . Cure Cosmo tells her twin brother Kamille that they are still alive & well but they are in hiding . Cure Sugar, Cure Star, Cure Lullaby, Fuwa, Cure Soleil, Cure Sparkle (Sayla) & Cure Black all left to head inside the main dining hall of the Sanctuary in Greece to hear true victory speeches , Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fathers Category:Mysterious character Category:Major Supporting Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2